The Mission
by Simple writer
Summary: A salvage mission. A team is sent to the once proud Ruins of Raccoon City.


As all survivors of the Raccoon incident made their escape, a rock was launched. Once it reached the center of the city, it detonated destroying everything. The event reached every news outlet in the nation. Once things started to die down, the pile of rubble that was once Raccoon city was fenced off from the world.

Two helicopters hovered over. "Alright; this is a salvage mission! Our orders are to obtain any specimens that may have survived the blast!" The cabin of the aircraft was filled with as many as five men at least. All of them dressed to fit a soldier. It was about mid day when they apoached the LZ. The first helicopter made its landing then the second. They all cocked their weapons and jumped out. "Good luck and for god sake do not fall and kill yourselves!" The soldiers looked up as their ride flew out of site.

Each of them took a while to get their barrings. All the soldiers were American with little ethnic backgrounds. All trained in the same military field. It was hard to believe that the ground they walked on used to be part of entire city! Every step taken the crunching sounds of rock or debris filled their ears.

"You have go to be kidding me." One of the soldiers looked around; at this point his temper was very short. "How the hell are we going to find anything here?" Another step, his foot slipped. He tumbled down the mountain of debris. Fortunately he survived with no less than a few bumps and bruises. "I'm okay!" He called out. The man heading the operation looked down. He shook his head with much disbelief. _He must have fallen a good fifty feet_.

"Hey I think there is something down here." Something rustled in the pile of rubble just a head. Pvt. Drew of the former U.B.C.S. started for it. _The hell is that? _His heart beat faster and faster as neared. The rest of the squad was surveying the area looking for a safe way down when high pitched sounds broke the silence. Long winding whip like tentacles wrapped around Drew, constricting him. The tighter it held the harder it was for him to breathe. He squirmed but that was all he could do. His bones snapped he was immobilized. At that moment his body disappeared beneath the rubble.

"Let's move." Squad leader said coldly. The other members stood in disbelief. Then the fear of something like that happening to them only increased their wanting to abort the mission and leave with their lives still intact. "I said, let's move!" Everyone got in line and moved with extreme caution. What ever it was that killed, Drew will be back. The sun was setting to the squad; it was the worse thing that could ever happen. Operating in the dark with that creature they did not take likely. "This is nuts." One of them told the squad leader. "We are all going to die all because of a piece of data." Immediately the soldier sank in his shoulders after realizing who he had said that to. He said or did nothing; he was just quite as always and only spoke when it was necessary.

He stared at him as he ignored his little outburst. "With all do respect sir, we can die out here. One of our guys just got eaten by whatever that was and it could come back and pick another one of us off!" Squad leader turned to face him. "When we finish the mission," He began taking in a deep breath. "Then you can go sleep in your beds and eat your home cooked meals. Okay?" No one answered. For a moment they were all filled with hatred and discontent for their commanding officer. Each of them for that brief moment thinking-how they would love to see it tear him limb from limb. _Alright we found the specimen, so now how do we capture it? This thing survived the destruction of Raccoon_!

Night crept on all of them. This just made the mission even worse, they thought. The moon didn't show this night so they were now operating in pitch black. They flicked on their flashlights the small beams illuminating the only visible object-the rubble which did not help much. In the distance a loud shriek sounded. Everyone jumped to their feet aiming all firearms in the direction of the sound. Fast moving footsteps shuffled. The leader was the only one who stood firm. Weapon raised and ready for anything that might pop out. Someone screamed. "Help me!" Someone cried. Everyone opened fire on the attacking creature. Blood curdling screams as another man was picked off. The leader pulled a flare from his vest. He lit it and tossed towards the creature. And as light gave in small detail what it looked like he know what it was. _That's-_ He was knocked to the ground by one of his disemboweled squad members. It turned and ran off its howl dieing off in the distance.

He forgot what type number it was but he remembered the name. The "Seeker" as it was called was an unsuccessful experiment. Compared to the other failed subjects, this one made the most progress. It had a high metabolism making it capable of regenerating any part of its body. The speed was one of the aspects that made the Seeker a deadly weapon was that it could neutralize the target before it could notice. And its ability to take orders was its biggest flaw. The tentacles were something that did not register in his mind. He did not all the details only that Umbrella stopped experimenting soon after the Tyrants came into production. They wiped any record of the seekers existence. _What they did not do was get rid of the only subject of its kind. Now it's loose! _How it lived through the explosion not even he knew.

He stretched his arms looking at his squad who were still shaken after the confrontation with the seeker. They had lost a total of two soldiers since the mission began. They all huddled together staring out into night. They knew their target and they would pursue it in the morning.

Dawn approached. The images of last nights' ordeal still fresh in their minds. Squad leader looked amongst his men. Their morality is low and the little provisions they brought was all gone. They had to capture it get in touch with HQ and get out before any government official overlooks this area and spots them. The mission would be compromised if they were suddenly found out. The squad was exhausted, they had already lost two guys and did not want to risk any more. Just the thought of confronting the Seeker again was most unsettling.

A loud grizzly howl sounded. Immediately every one of them cocked their guns loaded with fresh magazines. The cries grew louder, whipping tentacles and stomping feet echoed. Then the sounds stopped. "Where is it?" One called out. Automatic fire burst from the crowd as the creature erupted from beneath their feet. Its heavy claw tore his torso like tissue paper. "Get away!" Tentacles constricted one of them, crushing the air out of him. More gun fire was exchanged. Another soldier was dead another incapacitated.

He was now left off much worse than he was before. It hurt to breathe, his first thoughts his ribs were broken or he had a collapsed lung. Whatever the case they did not have the necessary medical equipment to treat him. With any luck he will recover on his own. More fire was exchanged. The Seeker fell to the ground its sides heaving. Squad leader fired a couple more rounds making sure it would stay down. He reached around his belt pulling out his radio. He fumbled the controls till he got a signal and made contact with HQ.

"Yes?" A male voice was heard over the radio.

"Mission accompli-"

His squad opened fire on the Seeker. From the entry points where the bullets hit started closing. _It is healing itself!_ It was at full strength now. It picked off two more men before going into recession again. "We need more fire power." A soldier yelled. The injured soldier just barely opened his eyes. His condition had not improved. Ignoring the searing pain he weakly reached around his vest and pulled a small grenade. The creature stomped up to him. Other than his commanding officer he was the only survivor of his squad. The massive claw dove into his stomach. With his last ounce of strength he pulled the pin. In that instant he closed his eyes-4, 5 seconds later and a cloud of smoke engulfed them both. Squad leader dodged any oncoming shrapnel.

"What just happened?" The voice of the radio said. Seeker was beginning to regenerate again. He opened fire again this time the bullets sprayed what was left of the upper torso. The body jerked violently. It was not stopping.

"Send the damn helicopter! Bring back up!" It tossed him to the side knocking him down a crater. He fell about 5 feet before catching-his balance again. Huge pieces of charred construction material flew his direction. Moving as fast as he only could Squad leader tumbled further down the crater. Another 5-10 feet, he fell.

Seeker charged down the jagged slope towards him. He pushed himself off as fast as he could-shuffling around his vest for anything to use as an explosive. _Hello._ To his luck he found his only grenade undamaged. Without hesitation the pin was pulled. He leapt to the side just as the massive being thrust its claw forward. It detonated, the Seeker flew backwards. The claw had been completely destroyed. Not only that one if the legs were burned beyond repair. It gave loud cries of pain.

He reached for his gun that lay not too far from him. He took aim and with the pull of the trigger automatic fire burst into the mangled creature. Round after round tore into opened wounds torso even the head. He ejected the clip taking note that he no more ammunition. It still did not fall. _This damn thing just will not die!_ In a limp it continued the attack. Squad leader stood his ground accepting his inevitable fate.

In that instant the Seeker fell dead. The whipping sounds of a propeller could be heard just over head.

"God damn it 'bout time you showed up!" The people in the 'copter dropped down a rope ladder. He climbed up taking a seat in the cabin. One of the men in the cabin handed him a laptop. He accepted it and opened it up.

"Well Hunk? How did it go?" A male voice was heard over the little machine.

"It's dead sir. The specimen could not be retrieved. The whole team was wiped out." He responded.

The man on the screen paused for a few seconds. "I see. Well this was unfortunate. This misdemeanor will set us back." Some more were exchanged as the helicopter left the site that was once Raccoon city.

((What did you think?))


End file.
